


They Shall Have Wars and Pay for Their Presumption

by Ambrose



Series: Dare to Write Challenge [16]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, I Tried, i'm not sure it all make sense, strategy isn't my best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:07:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambrose/pseuds/Ambrose
Summary: When Nicole gets kidnapped by revenants (again), and Wynonna is busy elsewhere, it falls to Waverly to save her.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



Waverly had had it with those revenants!  _How dare they_ take Nicole! First their father and sister - and then Willa tried to kill the woman she loved? And if that wasn't enough (and if her getting kidnapped by a freaking serial killer demon along with Wynonna a couple months ago wasn't enough) they targeted her again? Oh, no, this wouldn't go away so easily. 

Wynonna may be the one Earp they feared, but Waverly knew how to handle herself, she'd taken down a witch before, she had been the first one to catch on to her own sister's treason, and she would _not, ever_  let anything happen to Nicole. Nevermind that Nicole could probably handle herself well enough - she was the one who taught Waverly how to shoot, after all -, Waverly would still go and save her. That's what girlfriends do. Besides, who knew, with these goddamn revenants, they probably had drugged her up or something, how else would they have gotten a hold of her? 

And of course, Wynonna and her boys were busy going after Black Badge officials, so she had only herself to count on. But that did not matter, Waverly alone may not be too strong, but she had enough wits for two, and the revenants weren't exactly too bright. She already had an idea where they were, but even if she was wrong, she wouldn't hesitate to burn down the whole county to smoke them out. Well, maybe not burn it down, because they had Nicole, but damn would she hurt them when she found out where they were hiding. 

Armed with Nicole's gun and the best kitchen knife she could find, Waverly left the homestead, a simple note left on the table for her sister, in case she didn't come back. "They got Nicole, I'm going after them." 

She did not have Peacemaker, she could not kill the assholes who had Nicole, but she could definitely find ways to make it as painful as possible for them til Wynonna arrived with the family heirloom. Especially if they hurt Nicole. If that happened - she did not dare think how badly, how definitely, they might have hurt her - she could not vouch for herself. She _would_ burn them alive if it came to that, curse be damned. Oh, they were gonna pay!

She found them in an abandoned warehouse (just how damned unoriginal were these revenants), and they were stupid enough to only be guarding the front, so she could scale the next building and reach it from the roof. Maybe they could hear her, but she still had the advantage of the high ground, and they'd have no way to tell for sure where she was exactly until they sent some goons. 

She peered through one of the glass windows. They clearly hadn't noticed anything unusual... The first thing she noticed, besides the three revenants with their arsenal of old guns that probably couldn't shoot straight, was Nicole, tied to a chair in the middle of the warehouse. Nicole didn't seem to be moving, and Waverly could not see her face from above, nor whether she was hurt, but if she was still tied up then she must be alive. Waverly sighed with relief. Now, if only she could find a way to reach her... If she shot at the revenants from where she was, the ones guarding the front of the building would notice, and they would easily corner her, not to mention they could hurt Nicole... Now, if she tried shooting at the ones in front, though, the ones inside might be driven out... She just hoped she could get them before they shot her down. And that she could free Nicole and get away with her before they could get up. She _did_  have an idea to keep them still a while longer, but it would not be easy. 

She quickly, but silently, reached the roof of the warehouse opposite the entrance, slightly diagonally. She'd noticed from the other side that this one had a ladder on its front to reach the roof. It was bad if they tried to get to her, but if she was quicker, it meant she would reach Nicole sooner, which could be a matter of life or death. Thank goodness they weren't expecting anything to come from above... Damn, they made the worst guards and the worst criminals! 

Lying down as she'd seen snipers do in shows, she aimed for the first one's clavicle, then the second's, before either of them could react. She ducked as they started looking where the sound was coming from, but she dared look up a bit, just to see that her technique had worked: they might not be bleeding much, but their shooting arms were now pretty much helpless. She smiled, and shot at them twice more, in the head this time. Damn, she was good! She took no more than a second to congratulate herself. She did not know how long that would keep them out of the game. 

She rushed down the ladder, an eye on the opposite warehouse and her gun pointing at the revenants. She'd barely reached the ground that she had to duck behind the adjacent building, as the door flew open and two revenants came out, one checking on his writhing friends while the other peered around, his gun pointed, for whoever had fired. She only had that one chance. Once his friend was done checking on his buddies, and they'd determined it wasn't a trap to flush them out to kill them with Peacemaker, they'd concentrate on finding her, and she would never win. She fired again, repeatedly. Her first shot missed, and now the second revenant had looked up and they were both looking in her direction. Still, she tried focusing, tried swallowing her stress and her instincts to run, or freeze, and she shot again. One of her shots had to hit them, right? She had light height rounds left, and there was still one revenant inside... She somehow managed - maybe it was sheer luck, or maybe it was Nicole's amazing training - to hit both revenants, one on the side of the head and the other somewhere near the heart; enough to have them K.O. just long enough for her to come closer and shoot them in the clavicle too. She wished she had time to saw them into little bits just so they could not attack them again, but there was more urgent. Like saving Nicole.

Only when she went inside, Nicole had freed herself of her ties and was already fighting with the last revenant, and there was nothing Waverly could do without risking hurting her, so she kept an eye on the door instead, and looked around for revenants she might have missed too. She noticed the place was full of barrels of fuel. Good thing she did not shoot from the ceiling... Only it gave her an idea, as she thought back to her earlier revenge thoughts. 

When nicole had kicked the last revenant to the ground, and was holding him there with a boot to the throat, Waverly approached to shoot him in the head. 

"Thanks, baby," Nicole whispered, out of breath. "Eh, is that my gun?"

"Yeah, that's all I had." She smiled as she handed it back to her, along with the spare mag she'd taken. "But clearly a badass officer like you didn't need saving! Now, come on, we gotta go before they get back up!"

But instead of following Nicole towards the door, she opened the nearest jerrycan, and started frantically pouring it over the passed out revenant.

"Wave, what are you doing?!" 

"Making sure they don't attack you again!"

"Wave! Wave, we've got to go! We'll get them later! We need Wynonna's gun, come on!"

But Waverly did not move, so Nicole had to go back and hold her by the wrists to stop her and force her to look at her. "Wave, I'm alright, baby, you don't need to worry. I'm okay now. That won't help! Now let's go!"

Waverly suddenly realised what she was doing, and let go of the jerrycan to follow Nicole out. Of course they had to shoot their way out of it again, these monsters couldn't stay dead... Waverly did not know what had gotten a hold of her, though. She hugged Nicole as soon as they knew for sure they were out of danger. They'd have to talk about this, later, but for now she was just glad to know she was alive.


End file.
